True self or trust yourself
by TheFireHana
Summary: La petite Leticia est persuadée de recevoir un Pikachu pour son anniversaire. Après tout, elle a sept ans, elle est donc devenue une personne responsable! Mais ses parents ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et le quotidien de Leticia semble être prédestiné à rester le même... A moins que...
1. Episode 1-1

Genre : _Hurt/comfort_ :| _Famille_ :| _Friendship  
_

Rating : **K+** , par sureté

* * *

 **Episode 1:** _Le cadeau de Leticia_

* * *

Sept ans.

L'on dit bien des choses au sujet de cet âge. D'après la tradition, il s'agit de l'âge de raison. Pour les enfants, il signifie le début des pertes des dents de lait. Un pas vers l'adulte.

Sept, c'est aussi un nombre magique d'après les légendes. Un nombre parfait. Divin.

Sept ans, c'est l'âge qu'a aujourd'hui Leticia.

Tout le monde lui a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire; dont sa maîtresse, ses amis et aussi quelques personnes de sa classe. Pour l'occasion, elle a apporté un gâteau au chocolat qu'elle a préparé avec sa grande sœur, Sabine. Avec elle et ses talents de cuisinière à ses côtés, la rouquine savait d'avance qu'il ne resterait aucune miette à ramener à la maison. Et puis, voir les sourires fleurirent sur les visages de ses camarades de classe et complimenter la cuisine de sa sœur n'a aucun prix. Quelle fierté elle éprouve ! C'est presque comme-ci elle l'avait fait toute seule !

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas avoir comme cadeau ? Interroge Anaïs pendant la récrée.

Leticia reste silencieuse un moment avant de répondre :

\- Pas vraiment… Mais je leur ai dit que j'aimerai beaucoup avoir un Pikachu.  
\- Oh…

L'affection qu'éprouve Leticia pour le Pokémon électrique n'est pas récente. Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, elle a toujours éprouvée une vive sympathie envers lui. Ceci dit, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi elle l'aime autant. C'est peut-être à cause de tous ces films et dessins animés qu'elle a vu mettant en scène un Pikachu.

\- Mais tes parents n'étaient pas contre ? Hésite sa meilleure amie d'une faible voix.  
\- J'espère qu'ils ont changé d'avis… Après tout, c'est mon anniversaire !

Anaïs hoche la tête, avec une moue peu convaincue. Elle lui a en effet dit que ses parents ont été plus que clair sur la question. Ils n'ont pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas l'argent, pas la place. Il y a déjà suffisamment de Pokémons à la maison, d'après leurs propres dires.  
Mais Leticia est optimiste. Après tout, si Anaïs a eu un Rocabot pour son anniversaire, pourquoi elle n'y aurait pas le droit ?

* * *

C'est sa sœur qui est venue la chercher à l'école. Sa maîtresse n'a rien dit, mais Leticia a remarqué le léger dégoût dans l'expression de celle-ci.  
Sa sœur n'est pas exactement comme les autres, du moins dans son style vestimentaire. Vêtements noirs, coupe ébènes asymétrique, un piercing dans le nez et crâne tatoué sur le ventre, elle détonne complètement avec le reste des parents et même frères et sœurs d'élèves que Leticia connait. Et ces derniers le lui font bien savoir par leurs regards en biais, ou au mieux étonnés. Et la petite fille n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Sa sœur n'a rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle n'y pense rapidement plus tandis qu'elle lui raconte sa journée :

\- C'était génial aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et on a regardé un film l'après-midi !  
\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire princesse, lui répond-t-elle d'un ton enjouée, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas terminé ta journée, pas vrai ?

La rouquine lui tend un sourire radieux en guise de réponse.

* * *

L'arrivée à la maison se fait en grandes pompes et Leticia n'a jamais autant mérité son surnom de princesse. On mange encore du gâteau, on danse, on chante. La petite fille est aux anges.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée des cadeaux.

Elle ouvre en tout premier le cadeau de sa grande sœur. C'est un livre (comme elle s'en doutait d'après la forme de celui-ci) sur le dressage de Pokémons. Elle espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de termes compliqués dedans mais elle a remercié chaleureusement sa sœur.  
Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle s'est vraiment attendue à recevoir une Poké Ball contenant un adorable Pikachu. Elle doit alors faire un effort monstrueux sur elle-même pour ne pas paraître trop déçue lorsqu'elle déchire le papier entourant la boîte en plastique.

\- Alors ? Ça te plait ?

La rousse a forcé un sourire.

\- Oh oui, il me plait … Beaucoup.

Et pour renforcer ces dires, elle serre contre son corps la peluche Pikachu. Ses parents ont eu l'air d'être ravi que leur cadeau lui « _plaise tant_ ». Seule sa sœur n'a pas l'air d'être dupe.

\- Tu sais, s'occuper d'un Pokémon, c'est pas aussi simple que ce qu'il raconte à la télé. Ça demande beaucoup de temps et de patience.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner avec ta peluche ! Lui lance alors sa maman.  
\- Ah oui… Super idée… Grince la petite rousse.

Et c'est sur cette note amère que se termine son anniversaire.

* * *

Leticia jette sa peluche sur le lit qui émit un couinement lors de la collision. Elle s'y assoit avant de s'allonger en position fœtale, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'a pas envie de pleurer – elle ne veut pas que l'on croit qu'elle est déçue pour un caprice. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher bien longtemps avant d'être prise par un hoquet et éclater en sanglots. Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle a tant voulu avoir ce Pikachu ! Et qu'est-ce que trouvent ses parents pour ne pas la décevoir ? Ils lui offrent une poupée ! Comme-ci elle était encore un bébé !

Une fois calmée, elle accorde un peu plus d'attention à son nouveau jouet.  
Bon. Certes, elle l'admet, c'est une jolie poupée. On dirait presque un vrai. Un joli Pikachu d'un beau jaune vif et de rayonnantes pommettes rouges.

Leticia serre contre elle la Poké Poupée. Elle ressent une tiédeur agréable émettre du jouet. Par contre, il ne sent pas très bon. Il faudra qu'elle dise à sa maman de le laver.

Et puis, à un moment où un autre, l'enfant a fini par céder au sommeil.  
 _Demain sera surement plus beau_ est sa dernière pensée.

* * *

Mais au moment où son esprit s'engourdit, celui de la peluche s'éveille. Dès qu'il sent que sa conscience est bien endormie, il s'est extirpé de son étreinte, commençant à visiter les lieux.

Il est trois heures du matin.

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Episode 1-2

_Episode 1- 2_

* * *

Au petit matin, Leticia s'est levée afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle mange avec sa sœur et sa maman, son papa étant déjà parti au travail. Il est infirmier Pokémon, c'est-à-dire qu'il travaille au centre Pokémon avec les infirmières Joëlle. Sa maman, quant à elle, est maîtresse d'histoire à « l'université ». Une école pour les grands si elle a bien compris.  
Leticia part ensuite se changer, coiffe ses cheveux et les attache en nattes, met un goûter dans son sac pour la journée et prend son cahier pour travailler. Alors qu'elle allait partir, la petite rousse remarque sa peluche sur son bureau. L'enfant s'interroge un instant puis décide de la mettre dans son sac.

* * *

Elle sort sur son vélo (elle sait en faire sans les petites roues maintenant !) et commence à pédaler jusqu'au carrefour pour rejoindre Anaïs.

Anaïs et elle sont amies depuis bientôt deux ans. Elles fréquentent la même école mais elles se sont connues grâce au club de musique dont elles font parties.  
Anaïs est une enfant de peau mate, possédant des yeux noirs et brillants comme des pierres Lunes. Elle se plaint souvent de la difficulté à coiffer ses cheveux frisés mais Leticia les a toujours trouvés jolis.

La petite fille brune l'attend, debout à côté de sa propre bicyclette. Son Rocabot, Chocolat, est dans la petite cagette avant. Son amie s'arrête, la saluant avant qu'elles remontent toutes les deux sur leurs vélos.

\- Alors ? Lance-t-elle doucement, est-ce que tu l'as eu ton Pikachu ?  
\- A moitié on va dire… Soupire la rousse, mes parents m'ont offert _une poupée_ Pikachu…  
\- Ah… Désolée pour toi.

Leticia grogne entre ses dents un « c'est pas grave » alors qu'elle jette un regard du coin de l'œil au Pokémon roche. Le canidé, bienheureux et enjoué, laisse dépasser sa langue de sa gueule, profitant du vent et du beau soleil de mai.

La petite fille le délaisse, se concentrant sur la route, mais sent malgré tout son cœur se serrer.

* * *

La matinée est passée vite. Elle ne sait plus de quoi était composée leur leçon, mais surement quelque chose d'extrêmement similaire aux autres jours : lecture, calcul, et peut-être quelques notes d'histoire ou de géographie. Tout ce qui concerne les Pokémons, on le fait l'après-midi.

Maintenant, c'est la cantine. Beaucoup d'enfants ne rentrent pas chez eux parce que, comme elle, leurs maisons sont trop loin ou leurs parents travaillent quand ce n'est pas les deux combinés. Du coup, c'est bondé, bruyant. Anaïs n'aime pas ça, les espaces serrés avec autant de bruits, autant de personnes. Ça la met mal à l'aise. Elles sont alors parties manger sur la terrasse.

On leur a servi une bouillie de riz dans du lait Meumeu et une salade de baies en dessert. Leticia touche un peu à son assiette avant de décider que seul un Tadmorv pourrait l'apprécier et s'est contenter de manger les baies. Anaïs, moins difficile, a pris un peu de tout.

En terminant leurs repas, la rousse remarque un groupe de garçons qui se livre un combat Pokémon. Ils ne possèdent pas des Pokémons extraordinaires : des Poichigeon, des Rattata… Mais il lui semble bien que l'un des élèves possède un Charmillon. C'est surement le Pokémon le plus rare de la cour de récré. Avec le Rocabot d'Anaïs, bien sûr.

Ces enfants-là ont leur propre club pour s'occuper de leurs Pokémons et organiser des événements. Anaïs en a fait un moment partie, mais elle l'a vite quitté.

\- _C'est moins bien quand je ne suis pas avec toi_ , lui a-t-elle sourit.

Leticia en a été très touchée et très fière d'avoir une amie comme Anaïs. Et elle souhaite vraiment qu'elle pense la même chose d'elle.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Thomas ? Demande-t-elle à son amie tandis qu'elles débarrassent leurs plateaux.

Thomas est un de leur camarade de leur classe dont Anaïs est particulièrement proche. Mais il est souvent malade et de ce fait, ils se voient peu, et Leticia encore moins. Elle se souvient vaguement qu'il a les cheveux noirs, qu'il porte souvent un masque et qu'il a des lunettes carrés qui lui donnent un air intelligent. Parce que c'est bien connu : les personnes qui portent des lunettes sont plus intelligentes que la moyenne, elle a vu ça dans les films.

\- Il est encore au lit mais il m'a donné une carte pour toi, attend… Tiens, voilà.

C'est une carte toute simple en papier, avec des collages de lettres à l'intérieur pour faire le « joyeux anniversaire » et quelques images de Pikachu et de Mélofée.

\- Tu le remercieras pour moi. Oh, ça me rappelle que je voulais te montrer ma poupée…

L'enfant rousse range le mot et commence à chercher sa peluche jaune.

Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il n'y en a aucune trace. Elle prend même la peine de vider son sac mais elle est décidément bel et bien absente.

\- C'est bizarre… Je suis certaine de l'avoir mis dedans pourtant… Murmure Leticia à elle-même tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu l'as peut-être simplement oublié sur ton bureau, ça arrive dès fois.  
\- Peut-être… M'enfin…

Elles n'ont pas le temps d'en dire plus que la cloche sonne.

Leticia verra bien cela à la maison.

* * *

La petite fille est rentrée avec son amie. Sa sœur finit tard aujourd'hui, de même que ses parents. Anaïs l'a laissé un peu plus tôt que prévue, devant se rendre chez Thomas. Leticia a rapidement vu le garçon à travers la fenêtre, lui faisant signe. Elle lui a répondu par un sourire avant de renfourcher son vélo.

Le silence lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la maison lui fait toujours un peu peur. Elle sait que les Pokémons plantes de son père sont surement en train de se délasser dans le jardin mais elle n'a pas envie de leur courir après pour les faire rentrer. Surtout qu'il fait beau : ils ne voudront pas venir à la maison avant le crépuscule.

Du coup, s'est toute seule qu'elle s'installe dans la salle à manger pour faire ses devoirs. Une fois fait, elle remet son cartable dans sa chambre pour le lendemain.

Elle remarque enfin sa poupée sur son bureau, l'attendant sagement, comme si elle n'y avait jamais touché.

 _Peut-être qu'Anaïs avait raison_ , pense l'enfant pour elle-même, _je l'ai peut-être bien oublié…_

La rouquine l'attrape et l'emmène avec elle devant la télé. C'est l'un des passe-temps préféré de Leticia : elle peut facilement passer des heures à regarder le grand écran. Le reste du temps, elle aime se promener dans le parc, non loin d'ici. Et chanter aussi. Elle aime croire qu'elle possède la voix d'une Oratoria.

Et puis, à un moment, les dessins animés cessent d'être diffusés au profit des informations inintéressantes aux yeux de la petite fille. Elle arrête alors le téléviseur et va dans sa chambre, jouer un peu avec sa peluche.

Elle en a d'autres, un tout petit Mélo qu'elle a reçu à sa naissance et un Evoli. Lui, elle l'a gagné à la fête foraine l'an dernier dans un chamboule tout. Leticia n'a pas beaucoup de jouets mais s'en contente très bien. Elle préfère ses passe-temps.

Pour autant, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne se sent pas seule.

\- Alors, Madame Mélo, votre ami Pikachu est revenu ?  
\- Ah non, il est encore au travail ! Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer !

Le dit Pikachu surgie alors de la table, s'exclamant joyeuse :

\- Mélo-chérie je suis rentrée !  
\- Oh merveilleux ! Alors nous allons pouvoir jouer tous les trois !  
\- Jouons aux pirates ! Couine Evoli, chassons un trésor ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a plein de coffres remplis de chocolat dans l'île des Milles-et-une-saveur !  
\- Super ! Allons-y !

Et viouuuu les trois Pokémons s'envolent vers l'intriguant ilot, ou plus communément appelé cuisine, afin de rassasier leurs petits estomacs.

\- Et voilàà ! Un petit gâteau au chocolat pour Mélo, pour Evoli et pour Pikachu !  
\- Oh, merci Leticia ! Remercie la Pokémon rose.  
\- J'adore les petits gâteaux au chocolat !  
\- Miam miam, se contente de dire Pikachu.

La rousse en profite aussi pour manger une sucrerie tout en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Le ciel a pris une teinte orangée. Il doit bien être six heures maintenant. Leticia pousse un soupir : sa sœur devrait déjà être rentrée depuis dix minutes.

 _Crock, crock_.

L'enfant se retourne. Qu'es-ce que c'était? On aurait dit quelqu'un qui casse un biscuit en deux...

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne lui répond. La petite fille reste aux aguets : sa sœur lui a déjà joué de bien vilains tours avec son Spectrum. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne se passe toujours rien.

Et puis…

 _Crock. Crock_.

Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillent de stupeur.

Le biscuit chocolaté devant la peluche Pikachu vient de disparaître ! Il ne reste plus que des petites miettes...

Leticia respire lentement. Elle est en même temps fascinée et terrifiée.

Elle pousse un cri de surprise et sursaute malgré elle lorsque la poupée se tourne vers elle.

Une éternité s'écoule.

Leticia interroge doucement, presque dans un souffle :

\- Pikachu… Tu es… Vivant ?

 _A suivre..._


	3. Episode 1-3

_Episode 1 - 3_

* * *

Leticia a légèrement incliné la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir avant de ramener son regard vers le Pikachu. A  
Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir si les yeux noirs du Pokémon électrique la fixe ou non. Il y a bien un éclat dans les boutons, mais ils semblent ternes, vides.

La petite fille est subitement prise d'un intense mal de crâne. Fermant les yeux un court instant sous l'effet de la douleur, elle les rouvre pour s'apercevoir que la pseudo peluche est maintenant à ses pieds. Leticia pousse un cri aigue, se précipitant rapidement de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'enfant prend conscience que ses jambes tremblent et que ses mains sont toutes moites. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir possible de ressentir autant de fascination et de peur en même temps. Avec réflexion, elle se demande comment celui-ci peut bien se déplacer : ses pattes sont complètement parallèles au sol et elles semblent bien trop courtes pour supporter son gros corps pelucheux.

De son côté, la poupée s'est tournée vers la rousse mais est restée par la suite immobile.

Se calmant un peu, Leticia reprend un peu courage et couine à l'intention de la créature :

\- Est-ce que tu es un Pokémon ?

Elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Dans ce silence, Leticia entend subitement son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle retente :

\- Est-ce que tu sais parler ?  
\- … Iiiiiiihhh, émit faiblement la poupée après une longue hésitation.

Devant cette réponse (bien qu'incompréhensible), la rouquine se sent un peu plus en confiance.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment un Pikachu ?  
\- Ihkahyou, articule avec peine le « Pikachu ».  
\- Je… Je vois…

L'enfant rousse se met à la hauteur de la peluche, l'observant. Elle est à nouveau prit d'un léger mal de tête. La rousse cligne un peu les yeux, espérant naïvement atténuer la douleur.  
Puis, relevant ses prunelles bleues vers le Pikachu (peut-elle encore l'appeler ainsi ?) elle lui demande encore :

\- Est-ce que c'est ta véritable apparence ? Je sais que certains Pokémons la changent grâce à certains pouvoirs…

Le faux Pikachu s'est reculé un peu. Leticia émet une exclamation de douleur, frottant virulemment l'arrière de son crâne. Cependant, elle tente de ne pas abaisser son regard.

Et puis, à son plus grand étonnement, une légère lueur mauve a entouré totalement la peluche avant de s'évanouir, dévoilant un aspect plus longiforme, plus mince mais aussi légèrement plus petit. Il a toujours une physionomie semblable à un Pikachu, pour autant la confusion n'est plus possible. Ce jaune délavé, ces pommettes plus proches de l'orange que du rouge, et surtout ces yeux et ce sourire dessinés sur le tissu, n'ont rien de comparables à un authentique Pikachu. Il n'a même pas de patte apparente –à moins que ce soit ces petits bouts noirs qui dépassent ?

\- Iwah… Couine le Pokémon à son intention.

Leticia n'arrive pas à savoir si cette nouvelle apparence lui plait ou non. Il y a quelque chose qui lui fait un peu peur dans ce visage gribouillé au feutre. Pour autant, le faux Pikachu –puisque s'en est toujours un- ne s'est, jusqu'à présent, pas montrer agressif.

Leticia remarque alors les deux fentes dans le costume. Sont-elles les véritables emplacements des yeux du Pokémon ? Et cette espèce de tresse noire autour de son « cou », de quoi peut-il bien s'agir ?

\- Wi… Gémit encore celui-ci.  
\- Pourquoi tu te déguises en Pikachu ? Finit par demander l'enfant.

Il ne lui répond pas.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?  
\- Wui, dit-il en guise de réponse en hochant la « tête ».

Pendant un instant, ils se sont mutuellement dévisagés, à mesure respectable, dans un silence religieux.

\- Tu peux l'enlever, ton déguisement ? Interroge-t-elle.  
\- KWI ! Crie le Pokémon en faisant un bon en arrière.

Leticia sursaute aussi involontairement, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente.

Il y a un nouveau moment suspendu avant que l'enfant reprenne :

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'enlever ? Tu es timide ?

La créature hésite. Puis un « bras » noir, aussi épais qu'un ruban, muni de trois petites griffes, sorte du déguisement en lui désignant la fenêtre.

La rouquine regarde alors l'extérieur, mais ne remarque rien de particulier.

\- Il n'y a rien dehors ! S'exclame-t-elle dépitée.

Le Pokémon insiste alors, saute même sur la table afin de se mettre juste sous la vitre. L'enfant comprend qu'il désigne le soleil.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le soleil ?

Il acquiesce.

\- D'accord. Tu sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup le soleil.  
\- Mi ?  
\- Oui. En fait, quand je reste trop longtemps sous le soleil, j'attrape des coups de soleil. Je n'ai jamais réussi à bronzer ! Alors qu'Anaïs, elle, sa peau devient toute foncée !

La petite fille se rend compte à quel point ils sont proche l'un de l'autre à présent. Il lui suffit simplement de déployer le bras pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. L'imitateur a paru s'en rendre compte aussi. Il penche la tête de son déguisement, attentiste.

Timidement, la petite fille a tendu la main vers lui.

Il est resté immobile.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa couverture. Soudainement, elle hésite. Elle ne lui a même pas demandée si elle pouvait le toucher !

Heureusement, le Pokémon s'est avancé vers sa main, frottant affectueusement sa tête contre sa paume. Un poids s'est délesté dans le cœur de l'enfant et elle s'est permise d'être plus franche dans ses caresses. La couverture est plutôt douce au touché, et elle retrouve cette tiédeur particulière qui s'émane de ce tout petit corps.

Un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage. Son cadeau s'est avéré bien plus intéressant que prévu !

* * *

 **Fin Episode 1**


	4. Episode 2-1

**Episode 2** : _Quel est ce Pokémon ?_

* * *

Toute gêne disparait, laissant place à une excitation fébrile. Les questions, aussi futiles soient-elles, affluent dans la bouche de l'enfant :

\- Est-ce que tu as un dresseur ? Ou es-tu un Pokémon sauvage ? Est-ce que tu as un nom ? As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Moi j'ai une grande sœur ! Elle s'appelle Sabine !

Elle devient abruptement silencieuse, se souvenant que cette dernière ne tarderait surement pas.

\- Tu peux reprendre l'apparence de la peluche ? Parce qu'en fait, ma maman et mon papa, ils ne veulent pas d'autres Pokémons à la maison… S'ils te voient, ils vont surement vouloir te chasser !  
\- Kyou… Couine tristement le Pokémon en secouant négativement la tête de son costume.

La rousse mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ennuyée. Comment va-t-elle bien cacher le Pokémon ? Il est bien évidement hors de question de faire signaler à ses parents que sa peluche est loin d'en être une.

Ils sursautent tous les deux quand ils entendent le téléphone sonner bruyamment. Le Pokémon déguisé, apeuré, s'est précipité sous le meuble le plus proche.

\- Attend moi, ça doit-être ma sœur, s'adresse-t-elle au faux Pikachu.

Elle court jusqu'à l'appareil et décroche.

\- Allo ? Lance Leticia.  
\- _Leticia, c'est Sabine. Ecoute, je te passe les détails, mais grosso-modo mon train est retardé et maman est avec moi. On a prévenu papa, il devrait rentrer plus tôt, vers huit heures. Est-ce que ça ira ?_  
\- Oh ouioui, ça ira très bien ! A ce soiir !~

Et sur ce, elle raccroche aussi sec.

L'esprit en ébullition, Leticia réfléchit à tous les endroits où elle pourrait bien cacher le petit Pokémon tandis qu'elle court dans le couloir. Dans sa chambre ? Trop risqué, surtout que sa mère passe souvent le ménage. Dans l'abri de jardin ? Cela ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée mais il y a déjà les Pokémons de son père…

\- Viens, ne reste pas cacher là-dessous ! S'écrie-t-elle à l'adresse du Pokémon.

La petite fille penche sa tête sous le meuble et l'aperçoit, pelotonné dans un coin.

\- Allez ! Viens ! Il faut que je te trouve une cachette.

Timidement, il sort de son abri provisoire. Leticia le félicite et lui donne une petite caresse. Il remue doucement sa queue en bois en réponse, apaisé.

\- Je peux pas non plus te cacher dans la cave, se plaint la rouquine, il y a la voiture et maman la prend pour aller faire les courses… Ah làlà…

Cédant un peu à la panique, elle commence à sautiller sur place et à faire de frénétique aller-retour. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir ! Où? Où peut-elle le cacher ?

\- Le grenier ! Mais bien sûr ! Vite, suis-moi !

La petite fille se dirige vers l'escalier, suivit de près par son nouveau compagnon.

Elle s'arrête net devant le couloir menant au grenier, peu assurée. Son bois est vieux, et il craque dès que l'on s'appuie dessus. En plus de cela, les planches sont penchées dangereusement vers l'étage inférieur.

Leticia ne va jamais dans le grenier : il fait froid, sombre et ça sent l'humidité. Sa famille s'en sert de débarras et de ce fait y va peu.  
En somme, c'est l'endroit parfait pour cacher quelque chose ! Ou… Quelqu'un.

Craintive, Leticia avance son pied. Le bois grince. Cependant, il ne cède pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle met le deuxième. A nouveau, l'escalier se manifeste mais tient.

\- Kwi ?  
-Ça-ça-va, répond l'enfant.

Il n'y a pas de rambarde et elle doit entièrement se fier à son centre de gravité. Lentement et surement, elle grimpe les marches, n'hésitant pas à aller à quatre pattes si nécessaire. Derrière elle, elle entend le Pokémon qui saute sur la planche qu'elle laisse de libre après son passage.

Enfin, Leticia atteint la porte, se lève pour tourner la poignée et entre aussitôt, le Pokémon sur les talons.

\- Voilà ! S'exclame-t-elle, ça sera ta maison maintenant !

Juste après avoir dit ceci, elle éternue violemment. La salle est pleine de poussières. Une faible lumière arrive de la fenêtre à moitié fermée. Des cartons, contenant des objets divers, sont éparpillés un peu partout. Il y a aussi beaucoup de meubles, chacun recouverts d'un drap gris.

Leticia s'est autorisée à retirer les couvertures. Elle découvre un miroir dépossédé d'une bonne partie de l'argent, un canapé éventré dont les ressorts sortent des assises, une table où il manque un pied.

Le Pokémon a reniflé quelques endroits de la pièce, testé le canapé et les ressorts (il a fait des sauts formidables qui ont beaucoup amusé la petite rousse) et glissé sous la table en passant entre les cartons. Il s'est ensuite dévisagé longuement dans le miroir, pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La tête du Pokémon s'est tournée légèrement vers elle avant de revenir vers le vieux miroir. Il émet un long couinement attristé, comme une sorte de soupir pathétique.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ton costume ? Tu sais, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas parfait mais il ressemble déjà beaucoup à Pikachu ! Si tu veux, je pourrais en parler à mon père, il adore coudre ! Il pourrait te faire un plus beau costume…

Mais elle se rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas demander une telle chose au risque de se faire démasquer.

Oh, et puis, elle trouvera bien un moyen ou un autre pour lui en faire un! Peut-être que si elle prétexte une envie de peluche fait main, cela pourrait suffire…

\- Leticia ? Leticia, je suis rentré !

Ils se sont momentanément figés, surpris tous les deux.

\- C'est mon père, glisse-t-elle, il faut que j'y aille. Reste-là, je reviendrai te voir, et ne fais pas de bruit !

Sur ce, l'enfant part, ferme la porte et descend… Un peu trop rapidement. Son pied glisse et elle tombe la tête la première. Heureusement, elle est rattrapée in extrémiste par son père.

\- Bonsoir princesse ! S'exclame-t-il en la remettant sur pied, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
\- Non, merci… Tu es rentré vite !  
\- Aussi vite que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le grenier ?

Leticia tente de dissimuler son malaise et invente :

\- Oh, euh, je jouais…  
\- Ce n'est pas trop poussiéreux ? Insiste son père en commençant à sortir les ustensiles pour préparer le repas.  
\- Non… Enfin, ça va…  
\- Il faudra qu'on passe le ménage avec maman, ça doit bien faire au moins deux ans qu'on a pas passé le balai !

L'enfant est maintenant toute blanche.

\- Euh… Quand est-ce que vous comptez faire ça ?  
\- Quand on aura le temps, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver ! Affirme-t-il en ouvrant un placard avant de reprendre: uh… Tu préfères des pâtes ou du riz ?  
\- Des pâtes, lui répond-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire, est-ce que vous pourriez me prévenir quand vous irez nettoyer le grenier ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ?

Cette fois elle rougit, désemparée. Elle se sent coincée.

\- Parce que… Commence doucement la rousse, parce que j'ai mis des trésors dans le grenier et je voudrais pas que vous les jetiez sans faire exprès !

Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, donc ça n'en est pas vraiment un, pas vrai ?

\- Oh, c'est ça ? Sourit-il, dans ce cas, on te le dira pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires en avance. Ceci étant dit, reprend son interlocuteur avec gravité, je préférai que tu évites d'aller au grenier. Comme tu as pu en faire l'expérience, les marches sont peu sûres et il n'y a même pas de rambardes… Ça me rassurerai que tu déménages rapidement tes petits « trésors ».  
\- D'accord…

Leticia se permit d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

Sauvés !

* * *

Sabine et leur mère sont revenues un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Apparemment des Pokémons, présumés sauvages, ont attaqué les rails du train. Les causes restent inconnues à cette heure. Les voyageurs ont dû attendre les bus d'évacuations et les chefs de l'agence de transport ont promis des dédommagements. La mère de famille n'en croit pas un mot et a pestiféré tout le repas que c'était une honte, que le gouvernement doit être moins laxiste envers les dresseurs qui se pensent tout permis.

 _Et blablabla_ , pense la rousse en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette d'une moue ennuyée.

Sabine s'abstient de tout commentaire, mais sa petite soeur voit bien que la jeune fille se retient de lancer une remarque acide. Elle doit se sentir particulièrement visée, étant elle-même une ancienne dresseuse.  
Aussi longtemps que Leticia se souvienne, les deux femmes ont toujours entretenues une relation houleuse. Elles ne sont pas toujours en train de se crier dessus (heureusement) mais il y a toujours une sorte de tension sous-jacente. Cette relation est similaire à celle qu'entretient la jeune femme avec leur père, mais sa nature plus pacifique et empathique lui a permis d'éviter de grosses disputes.

Cette pression, Leticia en éprouve la violente envie de s'en extirper. La fuir.

Le repas se termine dans un lourd silence. La petite fille souhaite retourner en haut, mais elle a peur d'attirer la suspicion de ses parents. Elle traine alors un peu dans sa chambre, admirant d'un air distrait le plafond. Elle pense au Pokémon à l'étage du dessus. Elle n'a jamais vu un Pokémon comme celui-là. Il faut qu'elle enquête…

\- Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

C'est Sabine qui a crié. Paniquée, Leticia cours vers sa sœur. Le cri vient d'en bas. Est-ce que le Pokémon lui aurait désobéit ?

\- Celui qui a fait ça n'a pas raté son coup… Entend-t-elle de la part de son papa.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interroge Leticia, le cœur battant.  
\- Quelqu'un a saccagé le paquet de croquettes de Caspian.

Ledit Spectrum pousse un grognement entre la colère et le dépit. Ses prochains repas ne sont pas fichus, mais l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un en veut à ses croquettes chéries l'ennui particulièrement.

Effectivement, au bout milieu du garde-manger, l'imposant paquet est étalé contre le sol, déversant son contenu sur un diamètre d'au moins dix centimètres.  
Leur père l'examine consciencieusement. Il demande à Sabine d'aller chercher un récipient pour transfert les nutriments et cette dernière s'exécute aussitôt. Leur mère est arrivée peu de temps après.

\- A quoi tu penses Ludovic ? Demande-t-elle à son époux.  
\- Difficile à dire. Vu la taille de la balafre, ça pourrait être un Branette ou un petit Spectrum, mais c'est peu probable. Leticia, continu-t-il en se relevant, est-ce que tu aurais vu ou entendu quelque chose d'anormale en rentrant ?  
\- N-non, murmure la petite fille, rien de bizarre…  
\- C'est peut-être arrivé avant qu'elle ne soit rentrée, propose sa maman.

Sabine revient avec des boîtes en plastique munies de couvercles. Elle s'agenouille et commence à récolter les petites billes brunes.

\- Possible… Susurre l'infirmier en aidant sa fille aînée à récupérer les croquettes.  
\- Ça ne pourrait pas être l'un de tes Pokémons plante, papa ? Demande Leticia sur un ton innocent.

Celui-ci a passé rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux roux avant de lui répondre :

\- C'est très peu probable. Ils sont bien nourris et à moins d'être affamés, les Pokémons n'étant pas de type spectre n'aurait pas dû être attiré au point de _déchirer_ un sac fermé… Surtout que ce n'est pas le seul type de nourriture qu'on a en stock!

La petite rousse a hoché la tête compréhensive. Sa mère intervient:

\- Il va falloir que l'on mette des repousses dans la cave.  
\- Grrah, gronde le Pokémon fantôme d'un air désapprobateur.

Les trois adultes ont commencé à discuter des mesures qu'ils allient prendre pour les prochains jours. La petite fille en a profité pour remonter dans sa chambre, en silence. Elle garde en mémoire que son protégé doit être de type spectre… Et qu'elle va devoir se débrouiller pour lui trouver à manger avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	5. Episode 2-2

_Episode 2-2_

* * *

Leticia s'est réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par de petits cris.

\- Kyouu ! Kyoou ! Entend-t-elle dans son demi-sommeil alors que l'étrange Pokémon se frotte contre sa tête.  
\- Humm, grimace l'enfant en frottant ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle allume la lumière et regarde sa pendule Miaouss.  
Il est trois heures du matin.

Le Pokémon, présumé spectre, descend de son lit puis sautille sur place tout en continuant à émettre des piaillements aigus.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, proteste l'enfant en éteignant sa lampe de chevet, demain j'ai école : il faut que je dorme.  
\- Kwwiii… Gémit d'un air attristé son compagnon.

Leticia se roule en boule sous sa couverture. C'est dur de résister à l'appel du Pokémon, mais elle n'a vraiment pas le temps ! En plus, que fait-il ici? Elle lui a dit de rester en haut!

Mais cela n'empêche pas le Pokémon d'insister, tentant même de rentrer sous la couverture à son tour. Finalement, Leticia cède, rallume la lumière et lui dit :

\- Si je joue un peu avec toi, tu me laisseras dormir après ?  
\- Wih ! Lui répond-t-il en hochant la tête.

La petite rousse pousse un soupir avant de se lever péniblement, devancé par le Pokémon déguisé. Elle passe devant la chambre de ses parents sur la pointe des pieds et se glisse jusqu'au grenier.

Jouer avec le petit Pokémon se révèle fastidieux, mais elle se prend vite au cache-cache. Elle s'est tellement amusée que la petite rousse se fait surprendre par le temps. Elle retourne se coucher au moment où l'aurore pointe son nez.

* * *

\- Leticia, j'ignore ce que tu as fait hier mais sache ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

En entendant ces mots, la petite rousse sent son corps se faire doucement mais fermement secouer. Elle cligne un peu des yeux, relève la tête de ses bras et aperçoit le visage mécontent de leur maîtresse.

\- Pardon Madame, s'excuse-t-elle en se redressant tout en évitant le regard de son institutrice.

Ses camarades de classe la dévisagent avec de grands yeux et certains se sont même autorisés à pouffer. Les joues de la fillette s'empourprent, honteuse. Elle voudrait disparaître dans un trou de Rattata.

Heureusement, leur professeur n'a pas insisté sur la somnolence de son élève et a repris le cours rapidement. Pour autant, Leticia a beaucoup de mal à prendre des notes, encore empêtré dans le sommeil et la rêverie. Elle réussit malgré tout à tenir jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Thomas est présent aujourd'hui, finalement remis sur pied de son rhume de début du mois. Les trois enfants se sont alors installés sur un banc, un peu à part des autres, comme à leur habitude. C'est l'instant idéal pour faire part de sa découverte! Retrouvant son énergie, Leticia a tout raconté dans les moindres détails toute sa « grande » aventure avec le faux Pikachu.

\- Ouah… Souffle Anaïs, c'est vrai ? Mais vraiment vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! S'exclame la rousse, où est l'intérêt de raconter quelque chose qui ne l'est pas ?

Thomas ne prend pas la parole. Son visage reste impassible et cela agace un peu Leticia. Ce n'est tout de même pas tous les jours que les peluches prennent vie !

\- N'empêche, c'est vraiment bizarre qu'il n'ait pas voulu retirer son costume… Fait remarquer la brune.  
\- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le soleil, affirme son amie, il n'a pas arrêté de le désigner quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'enlever…  
\- Peur du soleil, hein ?

Les deux filles se sont retournées vers le seul garçon du groupe. Son expression n'a pas changé, mais au moins, il a pris la parole.

\- Oui. Et alors ? Tu sais de quel Pokémon il pourrait s'agir ? Interroge Leticia, à présent intriguée.  
\- Moi, coupe Anaïs, je pense que c'est un Branette.  
\- Un Branette ?

La rouquine sait ce dont il s'agit et un terrible frisson glacé lui remonte le dos à cette idée. Sa maman lui a toujours dit que si elle ne prenait pas soin de ses jouets, un Branette viendra lui faire subir tous les tourments les plus épouvantables qu'il soit imaginable. En plus, son papa l'avait évoquer la nuit dernière, il y avait donc de forte chance que ce soit ce Pokémon!

Mais le jeune garçon reprend :

\- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Branettes de se cacher sous des tissus. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup le soleil, c'est vrai, mais pas à ce point. Et s'il leur arrive de posséder des poupées, ils ne restent pas indéfiniment dedans. En fait, leur réputation de poupées vengeresses vient plus du fait qu'ils _ressemblent_ à des poupées qu'autre chose…  
\- Mais alors, ça serait quoi? Demande presque à l'unisson les deux petites filles.  
\- Tu as bien dit qu'il prenait l'apparence d'un Pikachu?  
\- Oui! Enfin, c'est pas _vraiment_ un Pikachu mais ça y ressemble!

Le garçon a parut réfléchir un long moment.

\- Alors?! S'exclame la rousse à bout de patience.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais tel que tu le décris, on dirait un Mimiqui.  
\- Un Mimiqui…?

Leticia n'a jamais entendu parler de ce Pokémon. Elle jette un regard à Anaïs qui lui rend son air perplexe.

\- C'est un Pokémon assez rare, explique leur ami, on prétend que pour attirer l'attention et l'affection des humains, il se déguise en Pikachu. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur le fait que leur véritable apparence est tellement repoussante que la voir entraînerai la mort … Mais certains scientifiques pensent que ce ne sont que des légendes urbaines, et que la véritable raison pour laquelle il se cache serait pour se protéger du soleil.

Leticia reste un moment silencieuse. Elle se sent un peu anxieuse envers « son nouveau » Pokémon. Savoir que regarder ce qu'il avait en dessous ce costume peut entraîner une mort certaine était assez angoissant. Mais tant qu'elle ne tente pas de faire ça, elle ne risque rien, pas vrai?

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont… Dangereux? Prononce d'une voix plus faible que Leticia voulut.  
\- En dehors de la rumeur, j'avoue que ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faudra que l'on passe à la bibliothèque cet après-midi pour être sûr, conclut le garçon aux cheveux noirs au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

Dès la fin des cours, les trois enfants se sont rendus à vélos - enfin, Thomas n'a pas de vélo alors il est monté sur celui d'Anaïs- à la bibliothèque.

Leticia ne se rend qu'à de rare occasion dans ce bâtiment municipale. Et pour cause: elle a encore du mal à lire. Il lui est cependant arriver de venir pour écouter des compteurs ou regarder des petits films à la médiathèque juste à côté.

Après avoir attachés leurs bicyclettes, ils se rendent à l'accueil. Là, une grosse dame avec des lunettes qui l'a fait ressembler à Hoothoot, les a apostrophé:

\- Oooh, bonjour Thomas! Tu amènes des amies aujourd'huiii?

A la télé, les bibliothécaires sont toujours représentés comme aimant le silence et possédant un caractère aussi sec que les pages des livres qu'ils gardent. Mais celle-là, pense Leticia, n'a rien à voir avec eux. La petite fille est certaine que le bâtiment entier les as entendu.

\- Oui, répond humblement le garçon.  
\- C'est merveilleux! S'écrie-t-elle encore avant de désigner la brunette, j'imagine que toi tu dois être Anaïs.  
\- Oui, sourit timidement cette dernière en rougissant d'embarras à l'idée qu'une étrangère connaisse son nom.  
\- Hehe, j'en étais sûre! Thomas m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

La petite brune murmure un « ah bon », toujours intimidée.  
Puis la grosse dame aux cheveux poivre-sels se tourne vers la rouquine:

\- Et toi jeune fille, tu es…?  
\- Leticia, réplique-t-elle un peu déçue que la bibliothécaire ignorait son existence.  
\- Enchantée Leticia! J'espère que vous passerez tout les trois de très bons moment à la bibliothèque de Klarerbrunnen!  
\- En fait, on vaudrait que tu nous aides à trouver des documents sur les Mimiquis, enchaîne le garçon.  
\- Ah oui? Vous avez un exposé à faire dessus, c'est-ça?  
\- Entre autre… Répond le petit garçon sur un ton égal.

La bibliothécaire tape avec une habilité fascinante sur son clavier avant de quitter son bureau. Les trois enfants l'attendent un moment. Enfin, elle revient vers eux, un petit paquet de livres et de magazines entre les bras.

\- Alors, j'ai choisi des magazines et quelques livres que vous devriez comprendre à votre niveau. _Graine de Pokémo_ n est sûrement le plus accessible et le plus condensé -hors mis l'encyclopédie universel des Pokémons bien sûr-, mais si vous voulez plus ample informations, la review du professeur Euphorbe dans _Sciences_ est fort passionnante! Ah, j'ai aussi pris la liberté de prendre _Contes et Légendes;_ ce n'est pas vraiment très instructif mais si vous avez besoin de références, ça pourrait être utile! Bonne lecture!

Leticia se retient de grimacer: elle ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que la bibliothécaire vient d'énoncer. Mais elle s'exclame tout de même à leur interlocutrice:

\- Attendez, est-ce qu'il y a une image de Mimiqui? Parce que peut-être que ce n'est pas le Pokémon que l'on veut… Travailler.

La dame lui prend l'un des livres où « Mimiqui » est sur la première de couverture.

Le doute n'est plus possible. C'est bien lui.

\- Merci… Souffle-t-elle.

Les enfants prennent alors chacun un tas et s'installent à une table.

\- Bon… Par quoi on commence?

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Réponse au guest** : Contente de savoir que cela te plait! :) comme tu as pu le constater, tu as vu juste, c'est bien un Mimiqui! Et non, si j'avais voulu écrire une creepypasta, je l'aurai précisé! :p (et le raiting aurait été aussi plus élevé)  
A la prochaine, j'espère!


	6. Episode 2-3

_Episode 2- 3_

* * *

Le garçon remonte ses lunettes et dit:

\- On a qu'à se diviser le travail et on fait une synthèse une fois qu'on a tout lu. Vous êtes d'accord?  
\- Ben… Bredouille Leticia, moi je sais pas très bien lire et Anaïs, elle ne sait lire qu'à voix haute…

Thomas a poussé un petit soupir. Il accepte de lire pour le groupe, puisqu'il est visiblement le seul à être apte à la tâche, à condition qu'Anaïs lise un peu aussi.

Il commence par le magazine _Graine de Pokémon:_

« Mimiqui est un Pokémon principalement endogène à la région d'Alola et l'un des rares à posséder le double type fée et spectre. Relativement petit, il se cache généralement sous un costume de Pikachu afin de se protéger des rayons du soleil mais aussi dans le but de dissimuler son apparence, réputée pour être si hideuse qu'elle déclenche l'arrêt cardiaque. Les collectionneurs que vous êtes vont surement se demander s'il n'est pas dangereux de s'en procurer un. Cependant, rassurez-vous! Les Mimiquis ne dévoilent jamais leur apparence, à moins d'y être forcer manuellement. Les accidents sont donc relativement rares et vous avez plus de chance de mourrir suite à une piqure de Dardargnan sauvage.

 _Où les trouver?_ Les Mimiquis sont des créatures nocturnes, comme la plus part des Pokémons de type spectre. Ils sont relativement rares à notre région, mais on trouve la plus forte population dans les cites urbains abandonnés, les centres commerciaux ou parfois les terrains vagues. Vous avez en revanche très peu de chance d'en rencontrer dans les lieux sujet à une trop forte humidité, car elle endommage leurs costumes, ainsi que les cimetières. Ils supportent en effet mal la concurrence avec les autres spectres.

 _Caractère:_ En tant que spectre et fée, il ne sera pas facile à dompter tant leur facétie est forte! Il aime aussi être au centre de l'attention, veiller donc à la lui accorder durant les premiers temps, particulièrement si vous avez d'autres Pokémons. Hormis ceci, ils sont remarquablement affectueux envers les humains, particulièrement les jeunes enfants. On évitera cependant de les mettre ensemble, par simple précaution.  
 **Remarque** : on a constaté qu'une minorité d'individus se révélait extrêmement agressive envers les Pikachus. On pense que la cause est lié à une forte envie et/ou jalousie des Mimiquis envers la popularité de la souris jaune. La cohabitation des deux Pokémons est donc fortement déconseillée. »

Thomas referme le magazine, soufflant un peu. Il a ensuite lu _Sciences_ , mais il y a tellement de termes compliqués que Leticia se permet de dormir un peu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Anaïs lui donne une pichenette et lui somme de rester éveillé: c'est après tout pour elle qu'ils sont ici!

\- Regarde un peu ça, lui lance alors le garçon aux cheveux noirs, c'est arrivé l'année dernière.

La rouquine examine le journal d'un oeil circonspect.

\- « Les… Mi-mi-quis du… Centre commercial de Nichum… font leurs retours »? Articule-t-elle péniblement.  
\- Il y a un peu près un an, reprend Thomas, un groupe de Mimiquis se sont faits passés pour des peluches Pikachu dans le plus grand centre commercial de notre région. Evidemment, la mascarade était trop grossière, alors les vendeurs les ont chassés. Mais ils se sont entêtés pendant plusieurs mois. Ça leur a permis de faire les gros titres dans les faits divers. Certains dresseurs en ont mêmes récupérer quelques-uns. Peut-être que ton Mimiqui est l'un d'entre eux? Enfin, l'un du groupe qui n'a jamais réussi à trouver de dresseur?

Cela a du sens, effectivement. A cette idée, Leticia sent son cœur se serrer légèrement. Mais elle ne pourra jamais en être vraiment sûr, à moins que le Pokémon soit doté de parole!  
Et il y a un détail cloche…

\- « Mon » Mimiqui, il avait une espèce de tresse bizarre autour du cou…  
\- Une tresse noire? Répète la garçon, bizarre, il n'en parle pas du tout dans les livres…  
\- C'est peut-être un accessoire? Lance Anaïs.  
\- Peut-être… Je regarderai ça quand je rentrerai à la maison…

Le regard de Leticia se dirige vers la pendule de la salle. Il est plus de midi. Il faut qu'ils rentrent, sinon ils vont se faire disputer. Et puis, un ventre affamé n'attend pas!

Les trois enfant se sont levés, ont rendu les livres puis se sont dirigés, chacun de leur côté, à leur quartier.

Il fait doux, mais Leticia ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu froid. C'est peut-être à cause de l'appréhension qu'elle éprouve. Comment doit-elle réagir face au Mimiqui? D'un côté, elle a très envie de le garder et les recherches ont confirmé qu'à priori, elle ne risque rien de plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre Pokémon. Mais d'un autre côté, comment va-t-elle gérer l'activité nocturne de son protégé? Surtout que si sa sœur laisse sortir Caspian, comme elle en a l'habitude, il y a de forte chance qu'il le trouve. Et Arcéus seul sait à quel point ce Pokémon peut être territorial…

A propos de Sabine… Sa sœur doit être à la maison, à cette heure. En effet, le mercredi, la jeune femme n'a pas cours. Et la petite rousse espère que Sabine a déjà préparé quelque chose en attendant qu'elle arrive.

Quand elle a poussé la porte et qu'elle a appelé sa sœur, c'est le silence qui lui a répondu. Un peu perturbée, l'enfant monte à l'étage. Elle l'appelle encore, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de message sur le répondeur puis est allée dans la cuisine. Là, elle découvre un post-it jaune sur le réfrigérateur. Il est inscrit :

 _PIZZA A RECHAUFFE + MIAM MIAM POKEMONS PAPA.  
MERCI.  
BISOUS._

Leticia ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une moue un peu dépitée. D'habitude, ce jour-là, sa sœur est toujours là. Ça rend la maison… Moins vide. Et l'enfant aime bien passer du temps avec elle. Elle lui raconte, parfois, ses histoires de dresseuse à travers la région, ses combats, ses victoires, ses défaites aussi, et tous les Pokémons qu'elle a rencontré dans son voyage.  
Sabine ne parlait cependant jamais de ses anciens exploits devant leurs parents. Leticia n'a jamais su pourquoi. Et ce n'est pas la faute d'avoir demander! Mais au mieux, on faisait la sourde oreille, et au pire, on lui ordonnait de se taire.

Enfin, au moins, elle a la maison pour elle et Mimiqui! Il faut d'ailleurs qu'elle aille le chercher…

Arrivée au grenier, toujours dans ce clair-obscure poussiéreux, elle a murmuré:

\- Hum, Mimiqui? Mimiqui, tu es là?

Elle s'avance prudemment. L'endroit a un peu changé depuis sa dernière visite. Les draps ont été amassés dans le vieux canapé pour formé une sorte de petit nid. Avec un peu plus d'attention, elle voit qu'il n'y a pas que des draps; il y a aussi des feuilles toutes fraiches, du coton et des petits oreillers en piteux états. Est-ce que ces derniers étaient dans les cartons? Ses parents gardent vraiment de drôles de choses…

L'enfant est au milieu de la pièce maintenant. Et pourtant, nulle trace de Mimiqui. Elle a la vague angoissante qu'il se soit enfuit, mais la nuit précédente lui a prouvé qu'il est très fort pour se cacher.

Soudain, Leticia ressent un poids sur son épaule et elle entend tout près de son oreille:

\- Piou!

L'enfant a le réflexe de crier et de tenter de chasser _la chose_ sur son corps mais _elle_ se dégage d' _elle_ -même, sautant à ses pieds.  
C'est juste Mimiqui.

\- Mimiqui, ce n'était pas gentil de faire ça! J'ai vraiment eu peur! Gronde Leticia.

Le Pokémon ne lui répond pas mais il est venu se frotter contre ses jambes. La petite fille gonfle ses joues, un peu agacée, mais elle cède à l'envie de le caresser. Le spectre émet alors une sorte de ronronnement de plaisir. Leticia a un léger sourire avant elle de devenir très grave.

\- Dis, c'est vrai que tu ne te caches pas uniquement à cause du soleil ?

Le Pokémon est devenu abruptement silencieux.

\- Ça doit être dur… De devoir se cacher tout le temps. Et… Tu as dû te sentir bien seul.

L'enfant éloigne sa main de la créature. Ils se sont dévisagés tout deux ainsi pendant un long moment. Il faut qu'elle prenne une décision. Son visage se ferme un instant.

Et puis, Leticia lui sourit, et dit:

\- Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi!

Le Pokémon émet une cri de joie en entendant ces paroles.

* * *

 **Fin Episode 2**


	7. Episode 3- 1

**Episode 3:** **l'enfant et le Pokémon**

* * *

Leticia, accompagné du Mimiqui, a commencé à préparer le repas. Ce n'est pas bien compliquée: il faut juste mettre à réchauffer la pizza maison dans le micro-onde. Et pour le Pokémon, Leticia n'a qu'à trouvé les croquettes…

Leticia a une vague idée où elles peuvent se situer. Elle sait déjà que c'est forcément dans le sous-sol.

Elle descend de sa chaise et dévale les escaliers menant à l'étage du dessous. Le Pokémon la suit, mais alors qu'elle va pénétré dans la salle où sont stockés tout les aliments, il se recule en couinant. Leticia se retourne. Le spectre secoue sa « tête », comme dégouté, avant de remonter. L'enfant se souvient qu'il avait été question de repousse pour l'éloigner. Pourtant, elle, elle ne sent rien de particulier. Peut-être que c'est une odeur seulement perceptible par les Pokémons? En tout cas, ça s'est révélé efficace…

C'est donc seule qu'elle entre. Les étagères à sa taille ne contiennent pas ce qu'elle cherche. Son regard se dirige alors vers alors vers le plafond, plus précisément les placards placés en hauteur. Ils sont fermés et bien trop éloigné ; il va lui falloir une chaise.

L'enfant remonte aussitôt, en prend une à deux mains et la descend, non sans difficultés, pour l'amener dans la salle du dessous. Leticia arrive à ouvrir le placard mais elle ne parvient qu'à effleurer des doigts les boîtes translucides. Peu assurée, elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et a effectué un léger saut.

 _Raté_.

Elle recommence.

 _Encore raté._

Cette fois, Leticia plis les genoux avant de s'élancer.

 _Bingo!_

Cette victoire lui coûte une réception brutale, mais elle ne se fait pas trop mal. Le précieux récipient en main, elle arrive en triomphe:

Taa-dam! Le repas de Mimiqui est avancé!

Le Pokémon renifle avec intérêt la boîte avant de se retourner vers l'enfant, intrigué.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais te l'ouvrir! Mais d'abord, je vais te donner un bol!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle se saisit du dit récipient (ordinairement utilisé pour le petit déjeuner) et vers des croquettes dedans. La petite rousse n'a cependant pas calculé que le Pokémon Fantômasque ne puisse pas porter à sa bouche les aliments.

De ce fait, il saute à pieds -pattes?- jointes dans le bol avant d'en dévorer goulument le contenu. L'enfant le regarde béatement devant ce spectacle plus qu'ahurissant. Le contenu disparait, mais impossible de distinguer la bouche l'avalant.

\- Eh ben… Quand tu as faim, tu plaisantes pas!

Le spectre est sorti du bol vide, l'air innocent. Leticia pousse un petit soupir amusé, avant d'enfin se préoccuper de son repas à elle.

Alors que son plat se réchauffe, Leticia remarque que la fameuse tresse noire dont elle a parlé avec ses amis est absente.

Eh, tu l'as mise où, ta tresse? Tu sais, celle que tu portais?

Le Pokémon lève « sa tête » vers le plafond.

\- Tu l'as laissé en haut?  
\- Iwah!

L'enfant regarde le temps indiqué sur le micro-onde. Elle a le temps.

* * *

Pff, je commence en avoir assez de monter et descendre sans arrêt, se lamente Leticia en soufflant tout l'air de ses poumons.

Mimiqui, lui, ne semble pas se plaindre. En même temps, quand Leticia est absente, il ne fait que fouiner dans les cartons, arranger son nid et dormir. Ce n'est pas les choses les plus physiques qu'il ait eu à faire durant sa vie de Pokémon.

Où est-ce qu'elle est?

Il la regarde un instant, perplexe, avant de se souvenir ce dont elle parle. Il l'amène vers un carton plein où trône la dite tresse.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, l'enfant s'en saisit. En regardant bien, elle n'est pas entièrement noire: il y a des reflets bordeaux, particulièrement sur la fin. C'est plutôt doux à toucher. Par contre…

\- Beurk! Ça sent vraiment, vraiment pas bon!  
\- Wuih, lui répond le minuscule Pokémon en hochant positivement la tête de son costume.

Tout en se pinçant le nez, Leticia se demande à quel Pokémon portant des poils peut dégager une si mauvaise odeur.

Bon, bah je vais laisser ça là, dit-elle en reposant la tresse nauséabonde, si maman voit ça, elle va vraiment se poser des questions…

Au même moment, un bruit strident se fait retentir. C'est le microonde! Se léchant les babines, l'enfant s'élance vers les escaliers, oubliant à quel point les marches sont pentues.  
Elle en rate une, commence à hurler et…

… Tombe en douceur sur le sol. A plat ventre, certes, mais en un seul morceau.

Hébétée, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite alors que le Pokémon arrive par derrière, ne se gênant pas pour sauter sur son dos pour arriver devant ses yeux.

\- Woah… C'est toi qui as fait ça? Murmure-t-elle en se relevant.  
\- Ki, répond le spectre.

Leticia a déjà vu quelques combats Pokémons où des attaques psy très puissants peuvent faire léviter. Mais elle ne pensait pas en être victime un jour! Ou du moins, pas tout de suite…

En tout cas, Mimiqui doit vraiment être un Pokémon très fort! C'est dû moins ce qu'elle pense tandis qu'elle se relève. Elle s'interroge vaguement sur le genre de capacité qu'il puisse connaître.

Mais pour l'heure, il est temps de passer à table!

Vers le début de l'après-midi, Sabine a passé un coup de téléphone pour expliqué son absence: ses amis de « FAC » ont voulu faire une sortie au restaurant à laquelle elle n'a pas décliné. La jeune femme lui a indiqué qu'elle rentrerai surement en fin de journée au plus tard.

Leticia l'écouté de manière distraite alors qu'elle réfléchi aux possibilités que cette absence lui offre. Et elles sont grandes! Elle peut très bien allée se promener avec Mimiqui, présenter Mimiqui à ses amis, acheter des gateaux pour elle et Mimiqui, jouer avec Mimiqui dans le jardin…

\- … Enfin voilà, désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan comme ça. Tu m'en veux pas?  
\- Un peu, admet la rouquine, mais c'est pas grave. Je vais trouver quelque chose à faire.  
\- OK. Bon aprèm' alors.

Leticia repose le combiné avant de retourner dans la cuisine, où Mimiqui l'attend. Cette fois, lorsque le téléphone a sonné, il a juste sursauté et il est resté assez calme.  
Quand l'enfant revient, il va instinctivement à sa rencontre pour quémander des caresses. Alors qu'elle le câline, la rousse lui demande d'une voix enjouée:

\- Eh Mimiqui, ça te dirais de faire une petite ballade?  
\- Wuihi!

Leticia a un grand sourire, aux anges.

Avant de partir, il faut cependant qu'elle nourrisse les Pokémons de son père. Le trio de Pokémons plante, composé d'un Vipélierre, d'une Mimantis et d'une Chlorobule, a la caractéristique d'être à moitié sauvage. Autrement dit, seul le papa de Leticia a le privilège de les approcher, de les soigner, de jouer avec et tout ce qui va avec.

Et ça met la rouquine en rogne.

Non mais, vraiment, ils sont trop bêtes! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ils ne veulent pas jouer avec elle? Elle leur a rien fait! Ils n'ont aucune raison de s'enfuir quand elle vient dans le jardin! Ils sont nuls, nuls!

Bon gré mal gré, l'enfant rousse ouvre la cabane du jardin, sort les gamelles et déverse à l'intérieur une espèce de purée brunâtre semblable à du terreau. Son papa lui a dit que ça n'en était pas, mais Leticia continue à penser que ça y ressemble beaucoup.

\- Bon, bah, je vous ai mis votre manger! Et surtout ne me remerciez pas! Crie-t-elle à l'intention des trois Pokémons hors de sa vue.

Son compagnon lève la tête vers elle, ne comprenant que pas la situation. Elle lui rend son regard mais son expression colérique s'affaisse. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils quittent de suite le jardin.

Leticia le fait monter sur la petite cagette de son vélo et file chez Anaïs. Elle doit se dépêcher : son amie a piano cet après-midi.

Heureusement, elle arrive à temps. La rousse sonne, ayant dissimulée sa bicyclette contre un arbre tandis que le Pokémon est resté à sa place. La brune lui ouvre, surprise.

\- Leticia? Mais qu'est-ce que…  
\- Viens! Coupe cette dernière en lui faisant signe de passer l'imposante barrière bleue, je vais te montrer Mimiqui!

Son interlocutrice fait la moue, mais elle s'approche et déverrouille le portillon malgré tout.

\- Maman va m'emmener au conservatoire dans pas très longtemps, alors je sors mais juste un peu. D'accord?  
\- OK, pas de soucis! Mimiqui, viens, je vais te présenter Anaïs! C'est ma meilleure amie tu sais?

Le Pokémon Fantômasque saute hors du panier grillagé et s'avance. Il est un peu intimidé au début, mais l'enfant humaine s'abaisse à sa hauteur et lui parle gentiment. Il la renifle alors juste un peu, par précaution avant de la laisser la toucher. Elle sent bon elle aussi, estime-t-il, bien qu'elle porte aussi une odeur de Pokémon qu'il ne parvient à identifier.

\- Il fait des cris plutôt mignons, dit la brune.  
\- Oui! Eh, essaie de le caresser là, je crois qu'il aime bien, lui indique l'autre.  
\- Ça ne risque pas d'enlever la couleur? On dirait que c'est du feutre…  
\- Euh, j'y aie pas trop penser…

Anaïs le caresse encore un peu avant de se saisir de la Poké Ball dans sa sacoche.

\- Je crois que l'on peut aussi en faire profiter Chocolat! S'exclame-t-elle en la lançant.

Le canidé apparaît dans un flash de lumière rouge.

Il cligne des yeux, un peu perturbé - il pense qu'il ne s'habituera jamais au fait de sortir si brusquement à chaque fois. Où est-il? Est-ce qu'ils vont faire une promenade? Oh, apparemment non: Anaïs lui demande de revenir. A contrecoeur, il s'exécute; lui, il voudrait vraiment faire une promenade. Il remarque finalement Leticia accroupi devant un machin jaune. Curieux, il s'en approche.  
Snif snif! Ça a une odeur bien bizarre! On dirait un Pikachu mais ça ne sent pas du tout pareil ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être?

Ah! Il a compris!

Leticia lui offre un jouet! Comme c'est gentil de sa part!

\- Chocolat, non! Crient les petites filles à l'unisson.

Trop tard: la mâchoire du Pokémon roche se referme sur le malheureux Mimiqui.  
Aussitôt, il hurle un cri inhumain avant de griffer violemment le Rocabot. Le canidé le relâche aussitôt et court se cacher derrière sa dresseuse en couinant.

\- Krrrhh, krrrhhh, crache le Pokémon spectre encore énervé alors que le Pokémon louveteau lui aboie dessus - mais toujours à distance.

Avant que les choses ne puissent dégénérer, Anaïs le rappelle dans sa Poké Ball. Le Pokémon fée se calme. Les deux enfants sont très déçues: elles s'étaient imaginées que les deux Pokémons s'entendraient aussi bien qu'elles le font.

Anaïs? S'exclame une voix féminine derrière le mur de pierre, Anaïs! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Leticia fait « non » avec une mine effrayée. Anaïs invente :

\- Heu, c'est rien, il y avait un Rattata et j'ai demandé à Chocolat de le chasser.  
\- Encore! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont têtus… Vous ne devriez pas jouer dans la rue, pourquoi vous ne rentreriez pas?  
\- Désolée Madame mais je n'ai pas le temps! S'écrie à toute vitesse la rouquine, d'ailleurs, je m'en vais, au revoir Anaïs, au revoir Madame!

L'enfant fait signe au Pokémon de la suivre alors qu'elle monte sur son vélo. Dès que le Pokémon atterrit dans la nacelle, Leticia pédale comme elle n'a jamais pédaler auparavant. Elle a vite fait de détaler car la mère de la brune arrive à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Anaïs hausse les épaules, essayant au mieux de ne pas montrer son petit sourire en coin.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Réponse Guest** : Oui, elle pourrait, mais on expliquera plus tard pourquoi Leticia n'y a pas pensé! :p

Au fait, j'en profite pour remercier **Chl007** pour son favoris et toutes ses reviews assidues, **LolitaUp** pour son follow et son favoris ainsi que pour son favoris! de même évidemment les commentaires de **Guest** qui me font très plaisir ;)


	8. Episode 3- 2

**Episode 3 - 2**

* * *

A une vitesse plus régulière, Leticia s'est promenée aux alentours de la ville jusqu'à arriver au _Trois Pommes_.  
Le _Trois Pommes_ est, paraît-il, la meilleure boulangerie-pâtisserie de la ville. En même temps son gérant, monsieur Pomme, est kalosien: quoi de plus normal?

Leticia pose son vélo contre le mur et indique au Pokémon déguisé de rester là le temps qu'elle achète quelques petites patisseries.

Lorsque l'enfant rentre, le petit carillon en forme de Eoko émet un joli tintement.

\- Tiens, si ce n'est pas la petite Leticia! S'exclame le boulanger-pâtissier avec son accent singulier de toujours, comment est-ce que tu vas?

Monsieur Pomme est un adulte approchant le milieu de la trentaine, dont le corps est aussi élancé et maigre qu'une brindille. Il porte toujours un tablier plein de farine et ses cheveux châtain ne sont jamais coiffés.

\- Bien, merci, et vous? Lui réponde Leticia en s'approchant.  
\- Bien, pour sûr ! Comment ne pas être de bonne humeur avec ma cliente préférée? Sourit-il avec une voix enjouée, un Crécroissant et quatre baguettes comme d'habitude?  
\- Non, c'est demain les baguettes! Aujourd'hui c'est juste un Crécroissant, s'il-vous-plait!  
\- Ça marche !

Le temps qu'il se saisisse d'un sachet pour y fourrer la friandise, il remarque une étrange poupée aux côtés de l'enfant.

\- Hey, Leticia, il y a ta peluche Pikachu par terre. Je passe souvent le balai mais je ne garantie pas que ce soit toujours très propre! Rit-il de sa propre remarque.

A peine a-t-il énoncé cette phrase que la tête de la peluche se rompt le cou en émettant un grognement sinistre. Alors que l'homme sursaute, effrayé, la rousse gonfle ses joues, très fâchée.

\- Mimiqui! Je t'avais dit de rester avec la bicyclette!  
\- Mimi…

Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a désobéit ! Il avait chaud, c'est tout. En plus, il y a plein de soleil dehors! Dans cet endroit, il fait bien plus frais - et en plus il flotte dans l'air une très agréable odeur de pain grillé. Il aurait bien pris quelque chose dans les étagères mais il se doute qu'il ne pouvait pas s'acquérir quoique ce soit aussi facilement…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est…?  
\- Un… Un Mimiqui, répète l'enfant peu assurée.

Elle sait que sa mère vient aussi s'approvisionner en pain de temps en temps ici. Si Monsieur Pomme vient à lui en parler…

\- Ah oui? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce Pokémon avant.  
\- Il est assez rare, c'est surement pour ça.  
\- Héhé, surement. Et comme en plus les Pokémons n'ont jamais été ma passion… Je ne dis pas que je ne les aime pas, bien sûr! Que ferais-je sans Sucrette? Et comment pourrait-on détester les Pokémons de toute façon ?

La Cupcanaille sort sa petite frimousse de l'arrière boutique, pensant que son maître l'appelle. Il la gratifie d'une petite caresse avant qu'elle ne retourne travailler en se dandinant.

\- Tu l'as eu récemment j'imagine? Continue-t-il en se retournant vers l'enfant.

Leticia reste silencieuse un moment avant de prendre une mine un peu sombre. Elle prend le petit Pokémon dans ses bras qui se laisse faire, docile. Leticia prend ensuite une grande inspiration. D'une petite voix, elle lui annonce:

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire… Dites, je peux vous confier un secret?  
\- Dis toujours, lui répond le pâtissier à présent intrigué.  
\- Ben… C'est qu'en faite, j'étais pas censée sortir avec Mimiqui aujourd'hui. Alors, si maman vous le demande, ne lui dites pas, d'accord?  
\- Heu, d'accord… Promet Monsieur Pomme d'un air perplexe, mais pourquoi tu ne devais pas le sortir…?  
\- Parce que… Parce qu'il n'aime pas le soleil et qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Mais il voulait sortir, et j'ai voulu acheter un croissant et…  
\- Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne dirais rien à ta mère. Cependant…

La rousse avale difficilement sa salive.

\- … Tu dois faire attention à la santé de tes Pokémons. Même si des fois c'est dur, il faut d'abord penser à leur bienêtre avant de satisfaire leurs caprices. Promets-moi de t'en souvenir, ok?  
\- Ok! Affirme la petite fille en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds.  
\- Bien! Ça fera 310 Pokédollars!

Leticia ne sait pas vraiment compter mais elle sait quelle pièce il faut donner. Pour un Crécroissant, c'est trois grandes pièces jaunes et une grande cuivrée; pour quatre baguettes une grande pièce jaune et deux petites argentées. Sa maman fait bien attention à ce qu'elle ait toujours la même monnaie, de façon que sa fille ne se retrouve pas ennuyée si elle souhaite faire quelques petits achats.

\- Oh tiens! Prend ça aussi pour ton Pokémon: cadeaux de la maison!

Il lui tend des petits gateaux en forme de cupcake que Leticia glisse dans le sachet. Il lui explique qu'il s'agit de profiteroles - bien que ce nom soit un gros abus de langage selon lui et il en fait une explication en large et en travers. Leticia retient surtout que ce sont des friandises kalosiennes que l'on remet à ses Pokémons. La rousse le remercie et elle sort -enfin!- du magasin.  
Elle l'aime bien ce monsieur Pomme, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bavard! Et puis, ça va bien les mensonges. C'est pour la bonne cause, mais tout de même. Elle n'a jamais inventer autant d'histoires -et aussi rapidement- de toute sa vie.

Et Leticia doit bien se l'avouer : elle a le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils lui reviendront en plein visage et qu'elle regrettera d'avoir autant fabulé.

* * *

Le lieu où veut se rendre Leticia est un peu en escarpé; c'est pourquoi elle est descendue de son vélo. Mimiqui est en revanche resté dans la petite cagette, juste à côté du sachet plein à craquer. Ce n'est que parce que l'enfant lui a demandé de ne pas y toucher avant d'être arriver qu'il n'a pas encore englouti le contenu. Ça, et le fait qu'elle lui lance des regards inquisiteurs à intervalles régulières qui lui font froid dans ce qui lui sert de dos.

Le temps que l'humaine franchisse la colline, elle commence à lui raconter une histoire. Plus précisément, l'histoire de la naissance du Crécroissant.  
Il y a bien longtemps, cette région était en guerre contre ses voisins. Ils s'étaient battus longtemps et malheureusement, « les gentils » se fatiguèrent et finirent par perdre espoir de gagner la guerre. Le roi se rendit alors au temple de Crésselia, le Pokémon lunaire, et l'implora de venir les aider. Cependant, les lunes se succédèrent mais la déesse ne vint pas.  
Mais alors que les derniers soldats se battaient sous le ciel illuminé de la pleine lune, Crésselia arriva enfin!

Et alors…

Et alors, BIM BAM BOUM, Crésselia leur envoya des Ultralasers ! Leur jeta des rayons rouges avec les yeux ! Les battit uns-à-uns à l'épée et POUF! L'armée adverse disparue dans le monde Distorsion!  
Tout le monde fut très content (enfin, il présuma que seulement « les gentils » l'étaient) et pour remercier le Pokémon des Rêves, on créa le petit Crécroissant. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde a oublié cette vieille légende, sauf sa maîtresse qui leur l'a raconté il y a peu.

C'était une bien belle histoire, d'après Leticia. Il n'ose la contredire, mais lui il est juste bien content de savoir qu'ils sont enfin arrivés. Il s'élance et atterrit dans l'herbe.

C'est une toute petite plaine accolée à la colline qui monte encore plus haut. Une rivière claire serpente depuis le sommet jusqu'à l'entrée d'une clairière, juste devant eux. Il y a beaucoup d'ombre grâce aux arbres et le Pokémon fée s'y sent bien.

Leticia coince son vélo contre un arbre et s'assit dans l'herbe en chantonnant. Il la suit. La petite humaine sépare la pâtisserie en deux et lui tend un bout.

\- On partage le Crécroissant et je goûte une profiterole - ou peu importe son nom - d'accord?

Il hoche le haut de son costume pour dire « oui ». Il se saisit du petit pain doré et le met dans sa bouche.  
Miam miam! C'est bon, vraiment très bon! C'est sucré, et ça fond sur le palais! Il ne peut vraiment pas en avoir un peu plus…? Oh allez, juste un petit bout!

\- Non Mimiqui! S'exclame l'enfant à moitié amusée et à moitié ennuyée, c'est mon Crécroissant à moi!

Un peu déçu, il remet son bras sous son déguisement. L'enfant s'empresse de mettre le dernier bout de pâtisserie dans sa bouche avant de sortir les profiteroles.  
C'est des petits gâteaux aux baies - sauf certains qui sont au chocolat. C'est agréable en bouche, mais il préfère le Crécroissant. Même Leticia fait une moue un peu curieuse, pas vraiment certaine de savoir si elle aime ou non.

Et après, ils ont joué! Ils ont joué au prédateur et à la proie et il a gagné plein de fois! Ils ont fait la course aussi; ils ont sauté sur des cailloux dans la rivière, même si au début il ne voulait pas trop: il avait peur de tomber à l'eau. Il ne craint pas la noyade : il sait nager… Mais pas avec son costume.  
Heureusement, la rivière n'est pas trop profonde et même lui peut avoir pied.

La petite fille aux yeux bleus finit par s'allonger à terre. Il l'imite. Ils devinent la forme des nuages. C'est amusant, même si elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit; ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, elle est humaine: ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, l'enfant s'est mise à rouler sur le côté de la pente:

\- Ouiiiiii! S'écrit-elle joyeusement alors qu'elle dévale la colline.

Elle s'arrête dans un creux de la pente en riant.

\- Vient Mimiqui! Lui lance-t-elle joyeusement, c'est rigolo!

Il hésite un peu. C'est quant même haut, d'ici…

\- Alleeeez!

Un peu à contrecœur, il se remet sur le dos, prend un grande inspiration et tourne sur lui-même, se laissant attirer vers le bas de la colline.

\- Aaaaaaahhh! Hurle-t-il alors qu'il peine à contrôler sa vitesse.

Heureusement, il est réceptionné à l'arrivée par Leticia. Elle rit, et lui aussi il finit par rire.  
Il y a plein de fleurs autour d'eux. Pleins de jolies fleurs blanches avec une très légère senteur sucrée. Leticia s'en saisit de quelques-unes d'entre elles et commencent à les manipuler.

\- Il y a longtemps, maman m'a appris à faire des couronnes de fleurs… Lui dit-elle.

En quelques mouvements habiles, elle tresse une petite couronne. Elle est jolie. A sa grande surprise, la petite humaine la lui met sur la « tête ».

\- C'est pour toi! Sourit-elle.

Sous son costume, il se sent rosir. Il a voulu s'admirer mais il n'y a rien dans lequel il puisse réaliser ce souhait. Tant pis, il fera ça plus tard.

Soudain, le Pokémon s'agite, va de ci et là, et finit par revenir la patte pleine de pâquerettes. Il les lâche sur les genoux de Leticia. Perplexe, la petite fille lui demande s'il veut qu'elle lui fasse une autre couronne. Il obtempère vigoureusement du chef à sa question.

Elle recommence son opération. La rouquine ne le remarque pas, mais les yeux du Pokémon fée se sont illuminés d'un éclat orangé.

\- Tu as pris des tiges trop courtes, explique-t-elle pendant ce temps-là, le truc c'est d'en prendre les plus longues possible pour pouvoir bien les entortillés… Voilà!

Elle pose le nouveau couvre-chef sur le Pokémon Fantômasque. L'instant d'après, il a encore couru dans tout les sens, cherchant les pâquerettes les plus agréables à l'œil. Leticia croit qu'il veut encore une autre couronne, c'est pourquoi elle est surprise quand le Pokémon pose son tas à côté de lui. Un autre bras noir sort de son costume et il se saisit d'un couple de fleurs blanches.

\- Oh!

Il est en train de tressé une couronne de fleurs tout seul! On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie! Leticia l'observe religieusement, intriguée.  
Une fois terminé, il lui tend son travail.

\- Ouah! Merci! S'esclaffe l'enfant en mettant le cadeau sur sa tête, on est les rois des fleurs maintenant!  
\- Mimi! Couine le Pokémon en réponse.

L'enfant a donné une petite caresse au Pokémon qui a ronronné en réponse.

\- A partir de maintenant, on sera toujours amis! Lui lance-t-elle en s'abaissant au niveau de ses yeux.  
\- MI?!  
\- Oui! Il faut juste qu'on se le promette avec les petits doigts! J'ai vu ça dans _Pika Pika Power_!

Aussitôt dit, l'enfant lui tend son auriculaire. Il tente de faire de même, mais il ne parvient pas assez à séparer ses trois doigts pour qu'elle puisse s'en saisir.

\- C'est pas grave, on a qu'à se serrer la main!

Ça c'est plus facile!

Sa patte à elle est toute douce et chaude. Elle n'a pas de poil, pas d'écaille, juste une peau fragile et couleur chaire. Au final, ils se ressemblent un peu.

Leurs mains se sont lâchées. Mais ils se sont faits une promesse. Une promesse pour la vie. Et il fera tout pour l'honorer.  
Demain, ils joueront encore plus!

* * *

 _Fin Épisode 3_

* * *

Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! :D  
Je tenais juste à faire une petite annonce concernant le prochain chapitre: je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le prochain samedi prochain comme ça en a été le cas depuis le quasi début. En effet, je passe le BAC la semaine prochaine! Et même si je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, je ne peux pas trop me permettre de la faire passer avant mes études.

Et après... Je pars en vacances. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurai Internet, tout au moins sur mon PC.

Donc voilà, ne soyez pas trop déçu(e) si vous ne voyez rien pendant un petit moment u^u" mais sachez que je compte écrire quand même pendant les vacances, et que je reviendrai avec de nouveaux chapitre au mois d'août/septembre!

Cœur sur vous! :3


	9. Chapitre 4-1

**Episode 4:** _Les ennuis commencent_

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Leticia est de cacher la boîte de croquettes dans sa chambre. Elle sait qu'elle en aura encore besoin pour son petit protégé.  
Puis, comme c'est l'heure de _Pika Pika Power_ , elle va devant la télé tandis que le Mimiqui monte à l'étage. Elle en oublie complètement de ranger la chaise au sous-sol, ainsi que de fermer la porte du placard, encore grande ouverte…

* * *

Le Pokémon est allé dans son nid. Il y fait un peu trop chaud pour lui, dans cette salle claire-obscure, mais il pense qu'il s'y habituera. Machinalement, il arrange un peu les draps, un peu en désordre. Il dépose aussi les couronnes de fleurs dans un coin - ils en ont fait pleins d'autres ensemble durant le reste de l'après-midi. Elles sentent encore bon. Le spectre se sent cependant attristé à l'idée qu'à un moment où un autre, elles finiront par se flétrir.

Ceci dit, l'humaine et lui pourront en faire d'autres plus tard. C'est même sûr! Ils en feront même des plus belles encore!

Il a tourné trois fois dans son nid, s'est niché dans le creux du tissu blanchâtre et s'endort aussi sec, épuisé par sa longue journée.

* * *

Sabine arrive enfin à sa station. Elle se dépêche de sortir du train, bien qu'à cette heure il n'y a pas trop de monde encore. Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune femme se promène un peu. Il fait beau, autant en profiter. Elle n'est pas pressée.

Elle s'est arrêtée quelques instants devant un stand de télés qui retranscrivent les matchs de la Ligue de l'année dernière. Sabine a un petit sourire en coin. Hé. Peut-être que les siens sont passés il y a peu?

La femme aux cheveux noirs hésite un peu mais elle finit par se décider à entrer dans la boulangerie.

\- Bonjour ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Le Eoko, sous la violence du mouvement de la porte, s'est agité dans tout les sens.

\- Bonjour Sabine! Répond le pâtissier en s'approchant, comment va ma cliente préférée ?  
\- Et vous, combien de personnes as-tu appelé ainsi aujourd'hui ? Sourit narquoisement son interlocutrice.  
\- Eh, je n'y peux rien si tout mes clients sont formidable! Se justifie aussitôt Monsieur Pomme en haussant innocemment des épaules.

Sabine pousse un soupir amusée, pas dupe pour un sous. Quel baratineur…

Elle passe commande malgré tout.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de Leticia, elle est venue ici tout à l'heure.  
\- Ah?  
\- Oui, et son Pokémon aussi. Il est, euh, unique en son genre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aimait ce genre de Pokémon… Oh, elle m'a dit de ne pas le dire à vos parents mais j'imagine qu'entre vous le courant passe bien et que vous savez garder ce genre de secret! Affirme-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sabine fronce les sourcils.

\- Quel Pokémon? Interroge-t-elle très sérieusement.  
\- Hum, je ne sais plus ce que c'était son nom… 'Fin c'est celui qu'elle a reçu pour son anniversaire…  
\- Tss! Hormis sa peluche, Leticia ne risque pas de recevoir un Pokémon de si tôt. Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu te trompes de client!

Elle paye, alors que Monsieur Pomme balbutie encore, et s'en va avec son petit paquet sous le bras.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs rentre en grande pompe à la maison:

\- Hey! J'ai acheté des gateaux!  
\- Ouah! Trop bien! Tu as pris quoi? Lui crie sa petite sœur à l'étage.  
\- Trop trucs, je te met ça dans la cuisine. T'as un intérêt à en prendre qu'un par contre!

Sabine monte et dépose le paquet sur la table. Elle en profite également pour libérer Caspian.  
Le Pokémon grimace, par réflexe, à la lumière du jour. Comment les humains peuvent-ils supporter une si aveuglante lueur ? Ça demeurera surement un mystère pour lui.

Il voit la petite Leticia se précipiter à leur rencontre, les saluant bravement d'un regard, avant de se tourner vers la table. Elle ouvre la boîte à gâteaux mais son minois a l'expression gourmande se déconfit.

\- Ooh, y a que des choux au café…  
\- Hé, si tu n'en veux pas je te force pas à en prendre…

Elle hésite. Puis, la jeune femme ne se décide à continuer :

\- De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu es encore allée t'acheter un Crécroissant à la boulangerie.  
\- Pff, moui mais ça t'empêchais pas de me prendre un autre gateau! Surtout que tu m'as laissé toute seule cette après-midi!  
\- Ah, encore désolée pour ça…

Sabine repense encore aux propos du pâtissier. Elle a d'abord pensé que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais plus elle réfléchi et moins elle en est sure. Peut-être que Leticia a passé l'après-midi avec ses amis… Pourtant il semble à la jeune femme qu'ils ne sont pas présent ce jour-là. A moins ce que ne soit que l'un des deux? Quoique, si c'est le garçon souvent malade dont le nom lui échappe, Leticia n'est peut-être pas allée le voir. Elle ne lui parait pas si attaché à lui…  
Pendant qu'elle se perd dans ses pensées, Caspian saute sur Leticia par derrière. L'enfant hurle de peur, alors que le Pokémon rit, satisfait de sa farce. La rouquine commence à disputer le Pokémon, sans grand effet sur ce dernier. Sa sœur esquisse un sourire amusé. Elle est tellement facile à effrayer… Elle serait une très mauvaise dresseuse de type spectre!

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi? Interroge alors la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Leticia met un temps à répondre.

\- J'ai joué avec un ami.  
\- Le binoclard toujours malade?  
\- Oui…

Sabine plisse les yeux. Curieux, cette lueur d'hésitation dans son regard…  
Caspian s'est rapproché de sa dresseuse, réclamant des caresses. Elle les lui donne, mais reste pensive. Leticia décide finalement de prendre un gâteau - une patisserie reste un plaisir pour les papilles après tout.

\- Et vous avez fait quoi?  
\- Des couronnes de fleurs, répond-t-elle franchement, et d'autres jeux comme Skitty-Miaouss.  
\- Han, je vois.

La sœur aînée baisse sa garde. Il n'y a rien d'anormale en soit…

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Lance alors la cadette après avoir avaler le choux.  
\- Oh, on a mangé dans un petit fast-food, on a été au cinéma et après on a fait un petit tournoi. Caspain s'est d'ailleurs très bien débrouillé! Mais bon, il va falloir qu'il se repose maintenant…

Le Spectrum pousse un grognement d'acquiescement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas battu avec autant de rigueur…

\- Oh! Raconte, raconte!  
\- Si tu veux, cède Sabine. Alors, j'ai d'abord commencé à affronter Mat', tu sais je t'ai déjà parlé de lui…

* * *

Peu après avoir raconter ses cinq combats à sa sœur, chacune retourne à ses occupations. De bonne humeur, Sabine ne se presse pas pour aller chercher une boîte de croquettes dans le sous-sol. Elle l'avouerai avec récalcitrante, mais elle adore voir les yeux de sa sœur s'illuminer d'admiration quand elle lui parle de Pokémons. C'est plaisant, de lui partager ce genre de choses. Mais en même temps, elle a la désagréable impression que c'est vraiment le seul lien qu'elles possèdent. C'est peut-être simplement dû à leur grande différence d'âge… Et pourtant elle se doute que ce n'est surement pas l'unique raison. Peut-être que si elle n'était pas partie…

Caspian lui donne un petit coup de patte, la ramenant à elle. Son Pokémon a l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Oh, t'inquiètes mon grand, j'ai un coup de blues. Ça va passer.

Le spectre émet un grondement peu convaincu. Sabine lui tend un sourire forcé et lui donne une petite caresse sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Bon, allez, j'y vais.

La jeune femme s'avance, laissant Caspian derrière elle - le repousse faisant encore effet.  
Elle ouvre la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec le désordre instauré par Leticia.

* * *

 _A suivre…  
_

Merci à Saiken(-chan) pour son follow, son favoris et ses commentaires!


	10. Chapitre 4-2

Ça y est, le chapitre est enfin là! :'D le pire, c'est qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose (j'avais pas mal avancé durant les vacances…) mais impossible de formuler la fin correctement…

Bref, je m'excuse de mon impardonnable retard, j'espère en attendant que ce chapitre vous satisfera en compensation ^^' Merci à tous vos commentaires, ils me font super plaisir en tout cas!  
(Et je vous promet de ne plus jamais rien vous promettre pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. U-U)

* * *

La sœur aînée se glisse près de la rouquine d'un air malicieux. La petite ne remarque rien, trop absorbée par son dessin animé. La jeune adulte, tout en s'approchant encore d'elle, lui dit alors d'un ton taquin:

\- Dis donc Leticia, tu ne nous ferais pas des cachoteries par hasard?

L'enfant a un coup de chaud. Aurait-elle trouvé Mimiqui… ? Pour autant, celle-ci réplique:

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je cache rien…  
\- Oh, allons, et le placard s'est ouvert tout seul peut-être? Sans parler de la boîte manquante…

Elle prend un temps de réflexion. Quand elle comprend, la rouquine a envie de se frapper le visage. Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi négligente ?  
Elle tente de justifier malgré tout :

\- C'est pas moi! C'est sûrement le Pokémon qui est revenu!  
\- Mais bien sûr, et le repousse alors?  
\- Il n'était plus actif!  
\- Caspian n'a pas voulu rentrer en récupérer ! Si c'était le cas, tu peux me croire qu'il l'aurait fait tout seul!

Leticia fuit le regard inquisiteur de Sabine.

\- Tu nourris un Pokémon sauvage, avoue-le! Continue son bourreau.  
\- Non… Nie mollement la petite fille.  
\- Mais bien sûr que si! J'aurai jamais cru que tu te serais entichée d'un Pokémon spectre ceci dit… Toi qui est si froussarde!  
\- Je suis pas une froussarde! Bondit la petite fille.  
\- Et la fois, commence alors l'aînée, où tu as cru qu'il y avait un Lugularbre dans ta chambre alors c'était juste l'ombre du réverbère, c'est pas une preuve ça? En plus, t'avais pas arrêté de pleurer ce soir-là.

La petite rousse gonfle ses joues, mécontente. D'accord, elle avait eu peur, et alors? N'importe qui aurait sauté au plafond en sachant qu'il y avait un Pokémon mangeur d'âme dans sa chambre à coucher!

\- Comment t'as pu me cacher ça? Enchaîne la femme aux cheveux teints, j'croyais que tu me faisais un peu plus confiance!  
\- T'arrête pas de tout répéter à papa et maman! Comment veux-tu que je te confie quelque chose d'aussi important?  
\- Donc, tu l'admets? Tu as vraiment un Pokémon _spectre?  
\- _Oui, finit par admettre la rouquine en roulant les yeux.

La plus grande a commencé à répéter des « j'y crois pas !» dans toutes les variations de ton possible. Leticia a poussé un long soupir.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est? Qu'est-ce que c'est comme Pokémon?  
\- Je te le dirais pas! Réplique violemment la petite.  
\- Quoi? Et pourquoi? S'exclame Sabine, perplexe.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit: tu vas tout répéter à papa et maman! Comme la fois où je t'avais avoué que c'était moi qui avait manger la boîte de chocolat de papa!  
\- Ah, c'est vrai que sa réaction avait été épique ce jour-là! Pouffe-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que sa cadette la fusille du regard, 'fin c'était un accident!  
\- Eh bah moi je te fais pas confiance ! Alors je te le dirais pas! NAH!

L'aînée voulut encore la cuisiner, mais la porte d'entrée se met à couiner, annonçant l'arrivée de leur mère. Leticia s'est précipitée en bas, cherchant l'affection (et la protection) de Chrisitine. La jeune femme est descendue les rejoindre doucement.  
Leur mère caresse gentiment la tête de sa petite dernière, et elle a un imperceptible sourire sur son visage. Sabine s'est demandée si elle lui avait réservé ce genre de geste tendre, autrefois.

Quand sa mère l'aperçoit, son expression douce s'efface et elle a relâché son étreinte. Leticia s'est tournée vers sa sœur. Sa moue renfrognée lui signale qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné son écart de curiosité. A contre-cœur, Sabine ravale l'idée de faire cracher le morceau à sa cadette. Si leur mère surprend leur conversation, elle va en faire un scandale, et le protégé de Leticia n'aura plus qu'à disparaître. Ce qui serait bien dommage…

\- Bonjour, a alors murmuré la femme brune à son égard.  
\- Bonjour maman…

Elles se sont dévisagées pendant un long moment. Leticia s'est retournée vers l'adulte, s'agrippant à son pantalon.  
Doucement, Christine a écarté sa fille et commence à enlever ses que sa mère s'est désintéressée d'elle, Leticia remonte à l'étage. Sabine continue de fixer la brune du regard, qui ne semble pas y faire attention.

\- Ta… Journée s'est bien passée? Lance alors la plus jeune des deux femmes.  
\- Oui, plutôt. Et toi? Relance platement son interlocutrice.  
\- Bien aussi.

Elles retournent dans le silence, gênées. La mère s'est levée, a déposé son manteau et a commencé à monter à l'étage.

\- Heu, tente Sabine, je t'ai acheté des choux au café.  
\- Oh? C'est gentil.

Sabine croit se souvenir que se sont ses préférés.  
La trentenaire reste figée dans les escaliers, une main sur la rambarde, un pied en avant. Son regard fixe le vide, cherchant quelque chose qui ne s'y trouve pas. Et puis:

\- Merci.

C'est juste un souffle, un murmure que Sabine a presque failli ne pas entendre. Elles s'échangent un sourire un peu triste et se séparent, la plus jeune restant en bas.  
Le Spectrum est apparu aux côtés sa dresseuse. Cette dernière lui adresse un regard doux et lui caresse le haut de sa tête.

\- Tu es de sorti ce soir, lui dit-elle alors, mais pas de bêtise! Ou au moins, pas devant maman, tu la connais…  
\- Grraaaaouh! Remercie le Pokémon flottant autour d'elle.

* * *

Caspian aime sortir la nuit. Comme tout les Spectrums, il a horreur de la lumière du soleil, bien qu'il est capable de la supporter pendant un certain laps de temps.  
De ce fait, il n'aime pas beaucoup l'été. Les journées sont longues et les nuits trop courtes, surtout que les lampadaires sont omniprésents dans la ville. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il déteste d'avantage que le soleil, se sont bien ces branches de lumière qui ne cessent jamais de briller.

Par conséquent, Caspian ne sort pas immédiatement. Il erre dans la maison tout en évitant Maman. Maman n'aime pas beaucoup les Spectrums, d'après ce qu'il a compris. Ce n'est pas une chose étonnante en soit pour un humain, mais décevant pour une proche de Sabine. En plus de cela, il trouve ça fatiguant de disparaître dès qu'il entend ses pas se rapprocher trop de lui.  
Mais au moins, il y a Leticia et Papa! Le Pokémon doit bien avouer que c'est très amusant de surprendre la petite humaine dans son dos. Ses cris sont tout à fait délicieux à écouter ! Quant à Papa, il est parfois d'humeur à jouer ou à simplement s'occuper de lui lorsque Sabine n'est pas là.

Caspian est soudainement intrigué par une étrange odeur. Elle paraît provenir du grenier. Il y va parfois; l'humidité et la fraicheur de cet endroit lui plaisent particulièrement durant l'hiver.  
Intrigué, il se hisse jusqu'au plafond pour le traverser.

Il est surpris de voir que beaucoup de choses ont changés - ou ont été au moins déplacés. Et l'odeur est plus forte.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il _le_ trouve.

Ce minuscule Pokémon à moitié endormi dans un tas de couvertures poussiéreuses et de feuilles vertes.

Qu'est-ce que cet intrus fait ici? Il ne fait pas parti de la famille! Il n'a rien à faire dans leur abri!

Ses cris réveillent l'étranger en sursaut. Il se recule, bégaie des excuses mais Caspian n'a que faire de ce baragouin et le charge. Le Pokémon déguisé l'esquive et s'enfuit hors de sa portée.

* * *

Les trois membres de la famille étaient réunis dans la cuisine et venaient de terminés de manger quand les premiers cris ont résonné. La plus âgée demande si c'est bien Capsian que l'on entend, et la dresseuse répond à l'affirmative. Vient ensuite des couinements plaintifs, qui eux n'ont rien à voir avec ceux du Spectrum.

\- On dirait que ça vient du grenier… Commence prudemment Christine, c'est peut-être un Rattata?

Leticia se sent fondre d'angoisse sur place. Il y a malheureusement peu de chance que ce soit un Rattata…

A ce moment-là, une chose jaunâtre a dégringolé les escaliers, se réceptionnant tout juste en atterrissant sur le carrelage. Tout le monde s'est levé, sauf Leticia. Tout semble se passer en accélérer et elle a juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, terrorisée.

Mimiqui est là, en bas, devant sa famille. Et Caspian est en train de l'attaquer.

Le petit Pokémon cours, évitant les Ball'Ombre et tentatives de griffures de l'autre spectre qui abime les murs, fait voler les livres. Une des attaques fracasse une fenêtre au passage, qui se brise en mille morceaux. Décidant de riposter, le Pokémon Fantômasque fait volte-face et lui envoie un dictionnaire qui jonche-là. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fait que passer à travers l'organisme incorporel de son assaillant. Il s'envole à travers la pièce pour s'écraser platement sur le parquet, frôlant un vase qui vacille… Et s'éclate au sol, répandant de l'eau jaunâtre et des fleurs sur le tapis préféré de maman.

\- Ça suffit! Hurle Sabine, Caspian, reviens!

Il se fallu de peu pour que le rayon rouge atteigne sa cible, mais heureusement, il disparait dans l'objet sphérique. L'autre Pokémon en profite pour se cacher sous le canapé en piaillant.

Puis, le silence revient abruptement.


End file.
